Heart-Shaped Box
by insane4iero
Summary: Butch buys a ghost on an online auction site. but what he doesn't know, is that he didn't come up with it by chance, it was planned. And now the ghost is out to seek revenge.


**A/N:** So I'm currently reading "Heart-Shaped Box" by Joe Hill and decided to write this story using Butch and Buttercup. This is rated M for language, drug use, dark and sexual content. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Powerpuff Girls nor the plot to Heart-Shaped Box.

**Heart-Shaped Box**  
**Chapter 1**  
**By: insane4iero**

Butch had a private collection. He had the skull of a peasant who had been trepanned in the sixteenth century, to let the demons out. He kept a collection of pens jammed into the hole in the center of the cranium. He had a three hundred year old confession, signed by a witch. _"I did speak with a black dog who said he would poison cows, drive horses mad, and sicken children for me in exchange for my soul, and I said yes..." _She was burnt to death.

Butch had a worn out noose that had been used to hang a man in England during the nineteenth century. Of all the items in his collection, this last was the thing he felt most uncomfortable about possessing. A tape, it was given to him by a police officer. He had watched it and it has long since been abandoned in the back of a closet.

Butch was coming back inside his house from feeding Bonnie and Clyde, his two black labradors. He noticed Mitch Mitchellson in front of the computer screen, looking at it intensely. Butch was just about to walk out of the living room when Mitch looked up at him "Hey, Butch, check this out"

Mitch told him someone was selling a ghost online. Butch walked around the desk so he could look over Mitch's shoulder at the computer screen. Mitch had discovered the ghost at an online auction site. mitch started reading the description out loud _"'Buy my stepfather's ghost, six weeks ago my elderly stepfather died very suddenly. everyone was shocked by his passing, no one would've though. He was active, never sat in front of a TV, had all his own teeth.'"_

"This is a fucking joke" Butch said

"I don't think so" Mitch said "_'Two days after his funeral, my little girl saw him sitting in the guest room, which is directly across from her own bedroom. After she saw him, she didn't want to be alone in her room or even go upstairs. I told her that her grandfather wouldn't ever hurt her, but she said she was scared of his eyes. She said they were all black scribbles and they weren't for seeing anymore.'_"

"_'At first I thought it was just a ghost story she was telling herself, but there is more to it than that. The guest room is cold all the time, I noticed it was worst in the closet, where his Sunday suit was hung up. He wanted to be buried in that suit, but people shrink after they die. The other night I woke up and heard my stepfather walking around overhead. The bed in his room won't stay made and the door opens and shuts at all hours.'_"

"_'I will "sell" my stepfather's ghost to the highest bidder. Don't think this is a stunt and that I will take your money and send you nothing. The winning bidder will have something solid to show for their investment. I will send you his Sunday suit. I believe his spirit is attached to it...'_" Mitch stopped reading

"High bid is eighty bucks, if you want to own a ghost it could be yours for on hundred"

"Let's buy it" Butch said

"Put in a bid for one hundred?" Mitch asked

Butch narrowed his eyes peering at a button that said YOURS NOW $1000, he put his finger on it tapping on the glass

Butch headed upstairs to see if Buttercup was dressed yet. He told her to put on her clothes half an hour ago but expected to find her still in bed. he sensed she planned to stay there until she got the fight she was looking for. She'd be sitting in her underwear painting her toenails black. Or she'd have her laptop open surfing the internet. The thought of surfing the Web caused Butch to go back downstairs.

"How'd you come across it anyway?" Butch asked Mitch

"We got an e-mail about it"

"From who?"

"The auction site. They sent us an e-mail that said _'We noticed you've bought items like this before and thought you might be interested'_"

"We've bought items like this before?" Butch asked

"Occult items, I assume" Mitch said

Butch shrugged, he headed back upstairs when a thought occurred to him 'I've never bought anything off that site before'

**A/N:** There you have it, I know it's short, but I thought it had too much already. Let me know what you think. I will try and have chapter 2 by next week.


End file.
